(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to ear cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new ear cleaning device for more facile and healthier ear wax removal.